What's Bad Luck Good For?
by TobiasHawk1
Summary: Raven helps Jinx in ways neither ever knew she could. Lemons in future chapters. Rate and Review, it's only my second story. And remember, Zone-tan watches you fap. JinxXRaven
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Teen Titans or any of the characters, all rights reserved to DC and Warner Brothers and probably Cartoon Network. Rate and Review.

"Titans, GO!"  
The familiar call always meant one thing: it was time to leave... Now!  
"Mammoth! We need an exit!" But before he even had the time to grab his bags of stolen cash, the shape-shifter was on him. "Mammoth, shake him! We have to go!" Normally it took Beast Boy and his buddy Cyborg to match Mammoth. But ever since his little girlfriend screwed herself over trying to save the world, the Green Giant has been kicking some serious ass. Great for the Titans... not so much for us.  
"Giz! Come on, Billy!" As I called out each name, I saw my team mates being picked off one by one. Starfire was flying circles around Gizmo, one of the engines on his wings completely melted. Beast Boy was beating Mammoth at every turn. Cyborg and Robin were beating down Billy Numerous faster than he could clone himself. "Damn," I whispered to myself.  
"Already giving up," I heard a voice whisper behind me. That cold, emotionless voice... Shivers down my spine were the least of my problems.  
"You wish! You'd better fight as good as you look. Today is NOT your lucky day!" My powers are the best. Bad luck. That's why my friends call me Jinx. But there's only so much bad luck can do, and it looked like I was going to need a miracle to keep us out of jail this time. I'm good at working miracles... Wait, did I just complement her... again!  
'Dammit, Jinx, head in the game, girl.'  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"  
It was all I could do to cart-wheel out of the way in time. She's just so damned distracting!  
"Dammit, guys, we're out of here!" The armored safe she threw at me crashed against the wall, finalizing my statement. I ran at one of the marble columns that supported the bank and placed a simple hex. It corroded the stone enough that a light tap brought the pillar down; along with half the roof. Back-flipping through the pieces of falling rubble, I grabbed Gizmo and whistled for Mammoth and Billy to follow. I saw Cyborg get knocked on the head with a decent sized ceiling tile, giving Mammoth the moment he needed to side-step Beast Boy and charge through the wall, bringing down more of the bank with him. Gizmo gave me the heads up to let him go as he found the button to his spider-legs. Billy ran out of the building just in time to avoid being crushed by another piece of roof. He grabbed on to one of Gizmo's robo-legs with one hand, and a large bag of cash in another. Gizmo then ran as fast as his legs would carry him. A second later, Mammoth came around the block, having exited the bank in the wrong direction. Unfortunately he didn't see me, and was out of earshot before I could call for him. Damned oaf.  
I looked back at the wreckage. Somehow I knew they were all okay. Robin's resourceful (to say the least), Beast Boy knows his morphs, Starfire and Cyborg can both take harder hits than that, and Raven...  
"I hope you're okay," I whispered to myself. I turned back around only to walk into something. "Crap," I said as I saw what it was.  
"Hope WHO's okay," she asked. Her voice as cold and steely as ever.  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I retorted.  
"I'm bringing you in this time," she said. She seemed to be laughing at me and my increasingly worse situation. My entire team gone and hers just seconds away. She stood there, hovering above the ground, the tips of her blue boots an inch away from the floor. Her cloak gently rippled around her shoulders down to about midway between her knees and ankles. Her-  
"Azarath-"  
A quick hex provided me with the distraction I needed to cartwheel away from her.  
"See you next time, Raven," I said quickly. With a skip, flip and a jump, I was already down the block. After a few more seconds, she was out of sight as I rounded a corner into an alley as fast as I could run. I reached the end of the alley before I realized teleporting was a LOT faster.  
"Azarath-"  
"Wait!" She cocked her hooded head. The new angle allowed the sun to reveal a small section of her face. "You got me. Just... before you take me in... can I ask you a question?" Now was as good a time as any. Probably better than most seeing as how she could answer without the rest of the Titans breathing down her neck.  
"Jinx, I swear, if this is a trap-"  
"No! No trap. I swear. It's just... Have you ever... liked anyone? Ever?"  
"What-"  
"Before you get mad- I'm the only girl on a team of four people... or a hundred... more Billy doesn't really count..."  
'For anything else besides burning through our food money,' I thought to myself.  
She slowly began to lift further up off the ground, an obvious sign that she was gathering power for another attack. It was obvious no matter what I said, she wasn't going to take me seriously. She didn't trust me... With this realization, I heard my heart shatter into a million pieces. I mean, I honestly shouldn't have expected anything different, but I'd wished... I'd hoped...  
I dropped to my knees in defeat and pain. I didn't care if I caught a run in my new stockings when I hit the dirty cobbled ground.  
"J-Jinx? What the heck is your problem?" The sound of her perplexed voice made me look up. I've never heard her as anything but sure of herself.  
"Raven, please. You have no idea how hard living like this is. No money, no permanent home... no girl friends to talk to... Please. I need help." It was almost impossible trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall. What's wrong with me?  
"If you're going to continue leading this life and robbing banks like this, there's nothing I can do for you," she said, her steely voice wavering slightly. I barely even noticed she was now standing on solid ground.  
"Yeah, real easy for you to say. You live in the tower. Your powers bring peace. What's bad luck good for besides making it easier to get away after committing a crime?" Absolutely nothing. I'd tried everything before becoming a villain. Bad luck was just... bad luck.  
"Jinx... I don't know how I can help you. NYC needs more heroes. If you want to change-"  
"I knew you wouldn't understand. Nobody does. I didn't ask for these powers."  
Raven removed her hood and revealed this inquisitive face. She took a couple steps closer to me. "Jinx-"  
"Raven, I don't need your sympathy," I pleaded. "Just answer the question. Have you ever liked anyone?"  
"Well, yes, of course. The Titans are-"  
"No. I mean, as more than a friend, or a teammate. Haven't you ever crushed on someone?"  
It took a while before she answered, or even moved. She just stared me down with those beautiful blue eyes. It took me a second to realize my mascara was running. Raven's figure started becoming blurrier and blurrier as I discovered I'd lost the fight to my emotions.  
"Jinx, what's the matter," she asked. I heard the sound of footfalls, and then felt a cool hand gently grab my chin and lift my head to look up.  
"I... I th-think something's wrong with me," I sobbed.  
"There's nothing wrong with liking someone," Raven mumbled quietly. "I've had a couple of crushes before."  
"It's n-not that I'm c-crushing. It's who I'm crushing ON," I managed to say.  
"Who is it?"  
I almost wanted to tell her. This new person trying to comfort me was so different from the regular Raven who had tried to drop a car on my head on many occasions. But there's a reason we villains run after a bank robbery... We're not all that good with dealing with the consequences of our actions. This was an action whose consequences I knew I couldn't handle.  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I said again. I reached up to wipe my face. The tears had messed up all my makeup. I shivered at the thought of her seeing me without it. I look hideous without it on. Luckily, I heard the sound of Gizmo's jet-pack off in the distance. Time to go.  
I wiped my face on my jacket. "Thanks for the chat, Titan," I said, pouring on as much of my villain self as I could. I stood up, turned heel and ran. I used my momentum to carry me up a wall far enough to grab on to the bottom of a fire escape. A quick flip brought me over the low wall. As I looked down, I saw she was just getting ready to fly at me. I could tell from the look in her eyes she knew I was sincere, but was just doing what heroes are forced to do when the bad guy tries to get away. I didn't have the heart to hex her. Not after how she'd treated me. Instead, I just pushed Lady Luck against her just a bit. She slipped on a puddle of grease, and fell. I mouthed 'sorry' to her before I made it to the top of the building. Gizmo saw my pink pig-tails (they're not really something you can miss) and flew me away. I had to force myself not to look back. I AM part of the HIVE. I have to hide my feelings no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own any rights to the Titans. Rate and Review, only my second story.

The flight home felt like one of the longest in my life. I tried getting the negative thoughts out of my head so the team wouldn't notice anything. In hindsight, I was probably trying harder than I had to (those guys were dense as lead). We made it home in half an hour. Billy and Mammoth were inside, counting the last of the cash.  
"How much do we have," I asked. Being the only one with some common sense, I had the responsibility of handling the budget.  
"About fifteen thousand," Billy said. It looked like he and six clones had counted most of the money, Mammoth with just a small pile of twenties in front of him.  
"And twelve hundred here," he said in a gruff voice.  
"So about seventeen thousand. Minus whatever Gizmo needs for his gadgets. So that leaves us at...?" Gizmo's repairs and building costs basically cleaned our budget on the spot. Advanced jet engines don't exactly grow on trees.  
"I only need ten thousand. Those servo-geeks over at the bar dropped the price on my engines. Crud-munchers told me some lug-head managed to break into Wayne Industries AND STAR Labs this month, and Luthor's guys can get me some sweet deals."  
"So, we're good for about two months with sixty-five hundred. We could probably stretch it to three if you keep it down on the clones," I said, glaring at one of the several Billys. Almost immediately there were four less Billys in the room.  
"Three's a crowd, Billy," I said quickly.  
"Dammit," he sighed. Another Billy vanished.  
"Great. I'll be in my room. Leave me alone." I walked out of our sad excuse for a living room and into my bedroom. It was probably the only room of the house that wasn't littered with potato chip bags or smelled like extinct pachyderm.  
Before I closed my door I heard Billy say "What the heck is her problem?" Another small push of Lady Luck and a spark shot out of a joint in one of Gizmo's robo-legs. The small fire was enough to set off a sprinkler and make him regret saying that. I slammed the door shut and locked it before a drop could get in my room.  
My room. Home to my own bathroom, make-up center, and wardrobe. First stop was my bathroom. I inhaled as much of the lilac scented fumes from the candles as I could. I quickly began undressing once I was in the bathroom. I threw my jacket and corset in the laundry basket. They were totally covered in dust from the fight. The same with my skirt. I dusted and polished my shoes. I sat on the edge of the tub as I took off my pink and black striped stockings and inspected the damage. They weren't that bad- just a little torn at the knees. I threw them in the basket too. My black undershirt was next. I looked at myself in the mirror across from me. Sitting there in my ice blue panties and green and blue polka-dotted lace bra... Am I pretty? My slim build and petite frame said one thing, but my pale grey skin and... "boyish" figure screamed another. The one special thing about me is my bright pink hair and eyes. Is that beautiful to people? Probably not, seeing as I've never had a boyfriend before.  
Another tear rolled down my cheek and I looked up from my body to my face. My make-up was washing away. Some of it was completely gone from around my eyes. I walked over to the mirror on the wall of my sink. I grabbed a cloth, wet it, and washed the rest of the make-up off my face. I was almost afraid to look up when I was done. I slowly opened my eyes. The face I hated looked back at me. She wasn't pretty, or cute, or beautiful... A tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't deserve to cry. I wiped my tears and slipped out of my bra and panties. I leaned over, hoping that something had changed since my shower in the morning. Nothing had.  
34A and even those bras pulled as tight as they could be were a little too big for me. I turned my head to look at the other mirror behind me, and there wasn't much to look at there either. No boobs, no butt, barely any curves... Just nice legs and a tight stomach; again, obviously not enough. I had no tears left to spare for today, so instead I just sighed. I ran the bath and waited until it filled.  
It wasn't long before I was back at the mirror. What's wrong with me? I pulled out my scrunchie and let my hair down. A few pieces of rubble fell out. I can't look that bad. Long, wavy hair. Big, expressive eyes. Even though my skin was grey, as I ran my hand over it, it was really smooth. For the first time in a year, a thought occurred to me: maybe I was doing something wrong? Again, I sighed.  
"No need to make excuses for yourself," I said aloud.  
I turned back around, turned off the water, and slipped into the tub. The warm water felt great on my aching muscles. Doing all those acrobatics hurt. And the tight clothes and Wicked Witch get-up doesn't make it easier. I poured some bath soap into the tub (lilac scented, of course) and put my head back and closed my eyes. I then began to massage my aching muscles. I did this almost every night. I started with my arms. They usually take the most pain. Then I moved on to my neck.  
As my hands massaged, my mind began to wander; first to my life before this. It took me a second to even remember my name. Then I thought about my first robbery. The thrill of running out of the store with almost one hundred dollars and a bracelet. Then to my powers emerging. I quickly tried my best to block that memory out and instead thought of my first meeting with the Titans. That was over a year ago. Over a year since I'd first met Raven. Even then I knew there was something different about her. She presented herself with this sinister vibe, using fear to beat her opponents. I wasn't afraid. In fact, I was intrigued by her. I've seen and heard about her losing control of her powers. The stories told by guys like Dr. Light made it obvious she was hiding some serious power, and it was easily perceptible when up close.  
Fighting up close with Raven felt like getting up close and personal with an angry tigress. She was a decent martial-artist thanks to obvious training from the Boy Wonder. Coupled with whatever energy supplied her with her powers... She was an incredibly beautiful combat machine.  
Her bright blue eyes. Small, defined face with nice, full cheeks. Her cute, petite frame. Nice, full hips. The way her costumes hugged her body just right.  
"Uugh.. Oh-oh!" This wave of... sensation, rushed through my body. All my muscles tightened at once and my eyes snapped open.  
This feeling lasted forever. Wave after wave of sensation rushed through me. My eyes rolled back and my legs began to spasm out of control. There was a faint feeling that I'd peed in the tub.  
After what felt like hours, I began to regain consciousness. I looked down at my body. The first thing that stood out were my nipples- literally.  
They were standing up away from my body. Sort of like when a chill passes, but worse. My left hand was holding on to the bottom of my right boob. As I stared at it wondering how it got there, I finally began to feel where my other had been. I stared down. My hand was on my crotch. The heel of my palm was resting on the small patch of bright pink hair that started growing a couple of months ago. My hand then curved and the ball of my hand was massaging the tip of my... Vagina? Cunt? Pussy? Slit? All words I don't use... ever. Finally, my front two knuckles were massaging the actual... parts. My middle knuckle was actually parting the lips.  
How did this happen?  
I'd started off massaging myself and ended up... masturbating. I'd never done this before. I'm barely fifteen. And I did it thinking about- about Raven.  
"Oh God! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?"  
I started to cry. What did I do? What AM I? Girls are supposed to like GUYS, right. But all the guys I know aren't anything I can get past friendship with. Looking back, I don't think I've ever liked a guy... Or even thought a guy was cute. But here I am... thinking about Raven. It's ridiculous. Raven's a HERO. She hates people like me. This thought brought even more tears to my eyes. "She hates me... She has to."  
But, thinking back to our earlier talk, Raven didn't seem to hate me. In fact she seemed kind of caring. And nice. Maybe… Maybe she even liked me a little, too.  
"No way…" I looked in the mirror and flinched. No… Not yet, but maybe with a little change.  
I grabbed my loofah and a bar of soap, and scrubbed myself down. Then washed out my hair, shampooed and conditioned. I grabbed a towel and walked over to my make-up station. I brushed and combed my hair, and then looked.  
"Hmm... maybe...?" I've wanted to change my look for a while. The same pink pony-tail, while pretty effective in combat, did nothing for my figure. Grabbing onto a few ends, I began to braid the way my mother had taught me when I was three. Her hands used to glide over my hair...  
I ended with my hair in a nice braid in the back, but I wanted to do something different with the front. I parted it to make bangs and grabbed a pair of scissors. I'd never cut my own hair before. I knew how long it'd take to grow back... Why was I doing this again? Then the thought of Raven's beautiful face came into my mind. 'Oh yeah. That's why,' I thought to myself.  
With a deep breath, I measured my hair down to about the bridge of my nose. I decided to add a little flair and cut at an angle from below my left eye to midway to my right. About six inches of hair fell away. Ouch.  
Almost afraid to look up, I glanced at myself in the mirror. "Wow. Not half bad," I whispered to myself. But my face... I wasn't done.  
Black mascara, pink eyeliner and blush. I applied black lipstick to my top lip and pink to my bottom. My normal make-up looks nice, but... I searched through my bag. I found some black eye shadow. I didn't even remember buying it, but it works. I looked at myself in the mirror and wondered if I needed anything else.  
"Meh, less is more," I decided. I smiled at my reflection.  
I got up, grabbed a bra and panties (this time a matching red and blue satin set). I put my costume on (I had twelve sets, two more than the villain recommended number of ten) and a pair of loose jeans that fit over my skirt. I then zipped my jacket up all the way, hiding the pink and black corset... Maybe it's time for a new color palette? I looked at myself in the mirror and twirled around.  
"Nah," I giggled to myself.  
To complete my disguise, I was forced to throw on a wig, black color contacts, and pull my hood as far over my face as I could. Don't need a random civilian seeing me running and alert the Titans. After a last look in the mirror, I walked out of my room, answered one of Billy's questioning grunts with "be back soon," and left our greasy "home."


	3. Chapter 3

I still don't own any rights to the Titans. Rate and Review, only my second story. (Thanks for Anonymous for my first review. I already see this story has more followers than my first (KuruMizo if you're interested) I might do a fan vote thing if this actually gets more reviews/followers).

Running over New York felt really nice today. Stretching my muscles after the fight and practicing my free-running... it was awesome. I was running so fast, I had to put the wig in my jacket pocket and take my hood off. 'No one can see me anyway,' I thought to myself cockily.

Free-running is one of the best exercises. It focuses your body and mind. One slip or miscalculation and you were one with the pavement several stories below. Fortunately for me, I get pretty lucky doing acrobatics, and I've personally never had a stroke of bad luck in my life… well, that's not entirely true. I made a quick leap and back-flip over a small alleyway and- THUMP

Going as fast as I was, it felt like I'd hit a brick wall. The thought of how high up I must be quickly flashed through my mind as I plummeted towards Earth. However, as disoriented as I was, I was able to sense that whatever I had hit was now directly below me. This realization allowed me to calm down in the last second before we hit the ground. I looked down at what I was laying on. There was no mistaking the blue cape and hood.

"Crap." I did a hand-stand and quick back-flip, hoping to get far enough away before she could get her bearings. Unfortunately, the tops of the nearest buildings were several stories up, and I couldn't find a ledge in time to escape the familiar cry of

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Suddenly, I wasn't hanging on to the top of a windowsill anymore. Instead, I was floating through the air about ten feet off the ground. Raven took one look at me and, I was slammed into the ground. I was stunned and barley felt something wrap around my wrists. In the couple of seconds it took to get my vision back, she'd bound me at the wrists and ankles. I struggled and twisted against it, but the restraints seemed to be telephone cables that ran directly back into the ground. I got ready to cast a hex on her and "push" my way out of the restraints.

"Don't even think about it," she said quickly. "Empath. I personally think it's a lot better than telepathy."

I'd totally forgotten about that. It's been so long since I've done my homework on any of the Titans. You start to forget they're- 'Wait! Had she-' I instantly filled my mind with the thought of chocolate and the color blue.

"So what now, Jinx? Three hours ago, you were kneeling in an alleyway crying, and now what? Off for another robbery?"

"I'm glad you think I'm that type of girl," I said, a little heart-broken.

"Aren't you," she asked sarcastically.

"I don't know. You're the empath. You tell me."

She finally walked over to where she'd caught me. She crouched and stared me down with those piercing eyes.

"Nice hair.". At first I thought it was a sarcastic comment about my wig, but then I remembered I'd taken it off.

"You think so," I tried to say as nonchalantly as possible. Her stare was as if she trying to read my soul. I didn't know if she needed eye-contact to use her empathic powers so I averted my gaze just in case.

"I normally don't," she said almost as if she'd read my- oh yeah.

"Oh, good to know. Next time we fight I'll be sure to think of dead puppies."

"And next time that safe won't miss," she said darkly.

"Pretty unlikely you'll get too lucky with that," I said. I hoped all the sarcasm throws her off my emotions.

"It doesn't," she answered quietly.

"Raven, what the heck do you want? If you're going to bring me in, just do it. Why the hell are you burrowing through my mind?" She was really pissing me off. If she found out what I was thinking... Dammit, I should've just gone to bed.

"Well, when we spoke last, I caught some emotions I've never caught from anyone before. I just wanted to know what they were."

Somehow, her gaze was getting more intense, and I began to sweat. I'd never been this close to her before, so I began noticing the slight tinge of violet in her blue eyes which highlighted her beauty. And the way she was leaning over to look at me, opened up an easy view to her breasts through the cut of her leotard. I stared straight into her eyes, doing my best not to let my eyes wander.

"Wait, what? This... this can't be right," I heard her murmur to herself.

I grew desperate. I started struggling. I pulled and pulled at the telephone wires. I figured I was messing with someone's phone call pretty bad. I did my best to focus on any emotion besides whatever it was I felt towards Raven and instead focused on the one emotion that probably overpowered it: fear. I started getting frantic, kicking and bucking against them. I felt the wire start digging into my wrists and ankles and I was barely aware of the warm feeling running down them. I was on the verge of casting a hex before Raven said,

"Jinx, stop!"

With those two words, I suddenly felt very calm and relaxed. Relaxed enough that I couldn't control my thoughts. The first thing I thought about was a PB&J sandwich. Next came Gizmo's new gadget. He had been saying something about vibrating molecules through matter or something. Then came the Raven. So elegant and beautiful, and looking down right at me. I saw her eyes widen and she took a quick step back.

With a sigh, I let my head fall back against the pavement. There was no hiding it now.

"Are you done," I asked sarcastically. "Found out I still sleep with my night-light, didn't you?"

"Is it true," she asked softly.

"Yeah. I need that night-light. Do you know how dark-"

"Jinx," she growled.

"_What_? What do you want? You've been in my mind, you know how I feel."

"I-I... How come you've never said anything before?"

"What do you want me to say? Oh hey, just finished robbing a bank, and by the way, I think I like you!"

"Well-"

"And another thing, who the hell gave you the right to be digging in my brain in the first place? Isn't that against your little "hero code of conduct" or something?" I'd never been so angry in my life... well, ever since I learned to control my powers.

"Jinx-"

"Stop fucking calling me that! I _hate_ that name. Do you think I like being a jinx? Do you-"

I'd been so riled up, I didn't even notice Raven had leaned in even closer. My mouth went slack after I felt a small sensation on my forehead. Something I hadn't felt in a long, long time.

"D... did you just kiss me," I asked incredulously.

"Maybe I did," she said with a smile. It took a while before I realized I wasn't restrained anymore.

"But... why?" Is this really happening?

"I know you're not what you make yourself out to be. You're a good person. That's why you haven't hurt any of us. I've noticed- we've all noticed- when you fight, you never use your best hexes on Robin or Beast Boy. And you've never hexed _me_ now, have you?" I had to look away from her accusing stare.

"I know who you aren't... And who you _are_... Lucy."

The name made me jump and I sat up.

"What if you were wrong? What if I _was_ the villain that everyone hated...? I've done some bad things..."

"Being a hero, you see the best and the worst in the world. You see bad people do good things. You also see good people do evil," she said, her eyes drifting away at the last sentence.

"What do you think I am," I asked her quietly. She looked back at me and again I was drawn towards those eyes.

"I think you've got something to prove."

"I can't. These powers-"

"I know what it's like to have powers that you can't get rid of. That you can't _control_. I know how they'll push you into something you never wanted to do. I know..."

She seemed to be talking from experience, but if she was, then I had it easy. I've only ever lost control of my powers once

"Raven…?"

"Don't worry about it. I meant what I said about you having something to prove. You want to stop being treated like a villain? Stop acting like one."

"So you're giving me a chance?"

"Well, I want to help you. I know what it's like to be hated for who you have to be. But you don't need to be this anymore. You don't need Jinx."

I was about to answer with something dark, but there was a beeping and Raven quickly grabbed the Titan communicator she wore on her belt.

"Raven," she said quickly. A couple of seconds later, she said, "On my way," and hung up her communicator.

"What's going on," I asked quickly. With all the money and brain power Gizmo spends on his gadgets, he's never been able to build the team working communicators.

"It's Plasmus. He's attacking Titan's Tower. I have to go." Without a second thought, she opened up one of her weird portals in the floor. I'm not too keen on getting ditched, so I grabbed her before she was sucked in.

"Are you planning on seeing me again," I asked. It was her turn to look away from my accusing stare.

"I kind of figured I'd see you next time you robbed a bank or attacked us," she said.

"That's me being the villain. I thought you wanted to speak to _me_."

She just stared at me as if I'd grown a second head for a few moments, then nodded a reply.

"Then here, take this." I always carry around a pen and paper in my jacket pocket. It's just something most super-villains do. I wrote down my number and handed her the small sheet of paper.

"What's this," she asked.

"Ever heard of a phone number," I asked sarcastically. "Call me whenever you're away from the Titans. That _is_ my phone number, so there're a bunch of things you can do with that to bust my team and I. I trust you to keep that to yourself."

"O-okay..." She hovered there for a few seconds staring at the piece of paper. Then her communicator started beeping."I have to go."

"Go get 'em, girl," I said with a smile. She levitated up a few more feet and shot towards T-Tower quick as an arrow. "Try not to let him touch you. It's gross!" I shouted after her. It took a few seconds before I faintly heard her shout,

"That's the general idea."

I giggled to myself. That was probably the dumbest thing I've ever done... And I had no regrets.


	4. Chapter 4

I still don't own any rights to the Titans. Rate and Review, only my second story. (Thanks for Anonymous and IAmWatUWant for my first reviews. I already see this story has more followers than my first (KuruMizo if you're interested) I might do a fan vote thing if this actually gets more reviews/followers). So if you guys really wanna see the next chapter, I'll publish it after 5 reviews, not counting the two I've already got.

For the next two weeks I never strayed more than a foot away from my phone. By the fourth day, the wait was excruciating. 'What's taking so long,' I began to wonder.

By the twelfth day, I couldn't hold my suspicions back any longer.

"I think it's time we moved again," I told the team.

"What?!"

"No way!"

"We've had it perfect here."

"Do you guys _want_ the Titans to find us," I countered.

"How could they find us? We all took care not to get followed back; there were no tracers from the walking tin-can or the bird wonder. And we've never left without disguises. We're invisible!" Billy went on in his southern drawl.

"Billy, the Titans always find a way. You know that." I was pleading by now. I didn't want to have to tell them the truth.

"Alright then, let's have a vote. All opposed?" Twenty hands went in the air. Mostly Billy's.

"You guys are idiots," I screamed. I let my powers lose and Mammoth's chair broke, Gizmo's wings turned on and flew him into a wall, and a lamp fell and took a couple Billys on the way down. I stormed off back to my room and slammed the door.

It took two more days of waiting before I heard my cell-phone ring. I was taking a bath and I'd left my phone on my bed. I jumped out leaving a huge puddle of soap and water behind me. I almost slipped, but again, I'm not one for bad luck.

"Hello," I answered quickly.

"Um, hey. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Can I ask who this is," I asked sarcastically.

"How often do you give your number out," she quipped back.

"Oh, often enough," I countered.

"Guessing I'm the first to answer back," she said coldly.

"Ouch, right in the heart."

"I'm just that type of girl."

"So I've realized. I like it."

"Are you flirting with me?"

"I don't know. Do you want me to be?"

"Oh, you're definitely flirting."

"For some reason, I don't think I'm the only one."

"Really? You sure?"

"It's just a hunch. So, what's going on? I wasn't expecting you to call so soon." I didn't want to sound too eager but I was freezing.

"Oh, well I kind of had to work up the nerve to call you and ask you to dinner in an hour." It took almost a second for me to register that last sentence, and when it did, it felt as if the whole world had broken away.

"W... what?"

"Only if you want to, of course," she said quickly.

"Of-of course I will." I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. What was I saying? I definitely wasn't ready for this.

"Great. I'll pick you up at the downtown library at around 6:30."

"Sure, of course." I looked over at my clock. It was 5:20!

"Cool. Just, lose the costume. Please. I don't want to bring any attention to ourselves."

"Sure. I'll be the most anonymous Jane Doe ever."

"Okay. See you soon."

I waited until she hung up before I put the phone down. I then quickly saved her number in my phone under the name Corax. I looked at myself in the mirror and tried to calculate how far away the library was. I'd never make it in time. "Crap," I sighed. I jumped back into the tub, turned my bath into a shower and scrubbed down _hard_.

I ran for my make-up station. I couldn't go Jinx for obvious reasons, so instead I decided to do something different. I braided my hair again and put on a black lipstick, black blush and left it at that. I'd never gone black before, but I decided it'd look nice. I grabbed a pair of yellow boy shorts that were a bit small on me, and threw on a black and purple lace bra. "I have way too much lingerie," I said to myself. I looked at myself in the mirror. "But it looks good."

It's kind of difficult to dress and match when you have pink hair and still look good in normal clothes, but I did have something for just the occasion. A short, snug jean-skirt that came halfway up my thighs and a black and red corset that I thought showed off whatever curves I had beautifully. I looped a skinny pink belt into the skirt and found a black hoodie. A pair of red knee-high socks with black pattering ran into my pink and black sneakers. Finally, a pair of pink fingerless gloves sealed my outfit. I fished through my jewelry box and found a pair of diamond earrings that were in the shape of a heart. They were over twenty thousand dollars, but with my five finger discount, I got them a lot cheaper. I twirled in the mirror. I thought I looked decent, but something was still missing.

"Aha," I exclaimed.

I went back to my closet and grabbed my only black baseball cap. I put it gently on my head, pulled the strings to my hoodie and grabbed one hundred dollars in cash. I then sprayed as much of my lilac perfume on as I could and brushed my teeth. I looked in the mirror again. "Good enough," I whispered.

I jogged out of the house to avoid any questioning glances from the guys and barley made it to the bus in time. "Time for my first date," I whispered to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**I still, unfortunately, don't own any rights to the Teen Titans and I never will. Rate and Review, this is just my second story. Thanks to Whitewolfkrugar, justafanboi, bob, lilz, Fang-flames13 and Quinntana2 for reviewing. I really appreciate them, guys. Sorry this one has taken so long. I hate waiting longer than a day for anything. The next few chapters will, however, take a lot more time. I'm currently working on the KurumuXMizore story I've been telling you about, and I want to start some new stories immediately, a MarcelinexPrincessBubblegum, RubyxKokoa and JokerxHarley. But don't worry guys, I'll come back to this soon. I might do a fan vote thing if this actually gets more reviews/followers). Thanks a bunch, guys, I'm forever gracious to all of you.**

The bus didn't exactly stop at the library. Instead, it dropped me off about seven blocks away. It was already 6:37 by the time the bus made it to the stop. "Dammit," I exclaimed. I did NOT want to be more than ten minutes late, but even going as fast as I could, seven blocks meant seven minutes if I stayed on the ground with the crowd of people rushing home from work. And downtown was notorious among villains for having the most cops stationed on the tops of buildings to spot and catch us. I didn't have time for that. "I guess I'm just going to have to be luckier than everyone else," I said to myself. With a hop, skip and a jump, I made it to the top of the nearest building. Now came the tricky part: going fast enough to not get spotted, but slow enough to not get dirty; and all of this in a snug skirt.

I took a few running steps and front-flipped off the roof. At the arc of my jump, I looked down to see a member of the Super Villain Patrol Officers looking up with a dumb-founded expression. They were a small organization, but very well funded, he quickly aimed his gun at me. I landed on the fire escape a couple of stories above him and performed one of my favorite hexes. He shot the tranq dart and I easily maneuvered away, and the recoil slammed the gun into his chest, smashing his hand radio. Pretty unlucky, huh?

By the time I made it to the library, I'd met up with twelve SVPO's and only seriously hurt three with my hexes. That HAD to have been a record. The small lawn outside of the library was generally empty, except for a few college kids walking away, and one small hooded figure standing with her back against a tree. I took my cap off as I prepared for my final jump. It was going to have to be something amazing. She was over fifty feet away and the only things between us were a street lamp, a tree and a small news stand. It was going to have to do.

I bit my hat to free my hands, ran as fast as I could and leaped. I lazily drifted into a front-flip to increase my momentum. Hands outstretched, I grabbed the street lamp and used my momentum to spin me around the pole. I used my legs get a little more speed and let go. I barely made it to the roof of the news stand. I was going so fast I tripped, but was able to turn that into a cart-wheel that easily launched me into the nearby tree. I made it as far to the edge of one branch as my weight would let me and then jumped into the tree Raven was leaning against, barely making a sound. I then dropped seven feet down to land directly in front of her.

"Ta-da!"

"Nice landing," she said softly.

By her tone, I could tell she wasn't really surprised by my little stunt.

"So how's it going? Miss me," I asked prying for an answer.

"Oh maybe a little. How's your team," she asked with a hint of nervousness. I knew she was just waiting for a trap.

"Oh, they're probably home playing video-games or something. You really think I'd even tell them where I was going? So how's your team?"

"I never realized how hard it is to get away from them, but they're at the tower."

"Great. Take the hoodie off, let's see what you look like out of that costume," I said, playfully pulling at the zipper.

"Undressing me already, huh?"

I heard this and I felt my cheeks and ears get almost a hundred degrees warmer. My eyes widened as I was forced to turn away from her raised eyebrow and soul-deep stare.

"No need to be shy about it. I _can_ read your mind, after all."

"I don't remember thinking that," I countered.

"Emotions speak louder than actual thoughts," she replied, slowly unzipping her hoodie.

'_Are my emotions really that out of control right now_,' I thought to myself. My eyes quickly shot up to meet hers to see if she'd heard that. She quickly aimed hers down and attempted to hide her smile.

She finished unzipping her dark purple hoodie and revealed a dark blue tank-top with patterns of black birds along the front. A pair of blue skinny jeans went into a pair of brown boots. She was so... beautiful.

"And let's see you. Looking pretty un-villain-esque yourself, there," she smiled, pulling down the zipper to my hoodie. She pulled the hoodie down to the edges of my shoulders, sending shivers down my spine.

"Thanks, Raven. But why exactly am I here," I asked. I still couldn't believe I was here on a date.

"Oh, well I thought it'd be nice if we got to hang out together. Find out who we both really are. I want to meet Lucy, not Jinx." She pulled my cap back over my head, pushing it down to my eye-brow level and pulled my hood back up over my head. She lifted her own hood as well, and we walked into the library.

My eyes drifted to her shoulders and back. Then down to her very gracious assets. I smiled slightly and looked around. It felt as if Gizmo would pop out from around a corner or the Titans would decide to pay a quick visit to the library to pick up some unlucky jinx. My guard was up the whole time and it made my itch.

The part of the library we'd entered felt really ancient. It was really dark except for the few lights that seemed to be dimmed. "Raven, where are we going," I asked her shyly.

"Somewhere quiet," she answered mysteriously.

"Are we even in the library anymore?"

"We're almost there."

She dragged me down a couple flights of stairs and we walked down another hallway and came to a stone wall, not unlike the others surrounding us.

"Did we come to look at a wall," I asked sarcastically.

"To see what's behind the wall," she whispered, pressing her hand to a stone. The stones seemed to light up, then melt away, forming a small archway.

"Sweet," I said excitedly. We walked into an old, dusty room, one that seemed to have not seen the light of day for a very long time. The walls were lined with huge tomes and ancient scrolls. I was anxious to know why were here.

"This place is only known to a few people. It was built in the early ninth century as a reservoir of occult knowledge for the Native Americans. When Europeans discovered the New World they expanded upon this wealth of knowledge. A library was built on top of it in order to hide it from everyone except those looking for that knowledge... and those with the knowledge to find it."

"So why did you bring me here," I asked her quietly. My eyes were widened as I looked deep into hers.

"There aren't a bunch of emerging magic superheroes. We've got the Captain, but he's got the wisdom of Solomon. And Donna Troy doesn't exactly need any help… This place is always really quiet and empty. But enough about that. Tell me about YOU. Tell me about Lucy." As I looked back, the only person who's called me by my real name as much as she has in two days was my mother.

"Well... my real name isn't really Lucy. It's actually Fortunada. It means lucky in Italian. My father was apparently Italian. My mom is from India. I've never met my dad and my mom... died... when I was twelve."

"What happened," she asked, probably as a sign to show me she wasn't simply reading my thoughts.

"I don't like to talk about it... Let's just leave it at... bad luck."

She didn't even blink as she moved on to the next question.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen. What about you?"

"Just turned fifteen a couple of months ago. Actually, the same day you robbed the MET."

I smiled awkwardly. "Happy birthday."

"You dropped a brick on my head," she said, not convincingly angry.

I laughed quietly.

"Well, I didn't know what else to get. Chocolates? Flowers?"

"Chocolates… I'm allergic to dying plants" I laughed a bit harder. Raven was funny, but I think Beast Boy should be the one to stick with the one-liners . "Live with him a few days. You'll get tired of the one-liners."

"That telepathy of yours? Use that a lot don't you?"

"Only on certain occasions. Although it's really hard to block out strong thoughts. And I also can't control my empath abilities, so emotions are easier to read than a book."

"Sounds like it's fun to be you," I said. I couldn't even imagine what I could accomplish if I had telepathy.

"It's not as fun as you'd think. Reading thoughts without prejudice. There're no surprises. No secrets. It kind of saps the fun out of life."

"Hence the Goth look?"

"What this," she asked, unzipping her hoodie again and showing her shirt. "It's comfortable. And you should be the last one talking about Goth, Miss Wicked Witch."

"I love Wizard of Oz... and stripes."

"And the corsets?"

"I thought they make me look cute," I said with a puppy dog pout.

"You don't need corsets to make you look cute," she countered with a small smile. It wasn't until I went to brush a stray hair off my face with my left hand that I realized her small, smooth hand had drifted onto my right. I suddenly got really warm, even in the cool damp room.

"Raven...?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really confused…"

I thought back to my earlier excitement at going on 'my first date' but I wasn't sure if that was what she intended this to be... In fact, I still had no idea if she even liked me...

"I'm not confused and you shouldn't be either." The fire in her eyes grew as she spoke. "You're someone with great power. I understand if you haven't known how to use it, but I want to help you. If I do, you're old life has to stop. I know it's a lot to ask for, so I'm trying to see if you could make the change for **me**. We can't be friends if we're on opposite sides of the law…"

I was scared… was this just a date for her trying to convert me? Did she have any feelings for me at all? Or was this just the Titan's way of leveling the playing field; bringing one of their villains to the side of rainbows and sunshine.

"You really don't get it, do you," I sighed angrily.

"Jinx, you're not the only one with uncontrollable-"

"**They're not just uncontrollable!** They were **meant** to hurt people! I have powers to inflict pain. Bad luck isn't just getting covered in feathers. It's stepping on a rusty nail or falling off a building. These things just happen around me! Stay around me long enough, I can't control what happens to you!"

Raven growled, her eyes glowing a faint red in the dark of her hood. "Ever bring on the apocalypse? … twice!" I fell silent, not exactly sure what she meant.

"Jinx… we've all got to face our fates sometimes… even I can't run from it forever… and neither can you. Do you want to be a thief for the rest of your life?" She studied me, waiting for an answer.

"I… I don't know, Raven… it's hard. But…" Leaving villainy isn't as easy as other super-criminals make it seem. The cops never forget you. The city never forgets what you've done. I'd always be hated, no matter how many times I could help afterwards. But her gaze on me was so entrancing. I wanted to change for her. I reached out and brought her face closer to mine. She didn't resist, but she didn't make it easy. I gently kissed her and quickly pulled away, gauging her reaction.

"That's going to take some getting used to," she said after a while. I looked down, upset. I guess I tried too early. But it was only me sec-

I felt her hand rest on mine. "But I'm definitely willing to try," she smiled warmly.

It was a start.


	6. Chapter 6

******No, I don't own ****Teen Titans and I never will**. That out of the way, I'd like to start off with an apology. I know \it's been a really long time since the last time I posted a chapter in this story, but at the moment 'm working on four stories at once AND I just entered my freshman year of college this September, so I've got a lot of things going on, but that's not excuse. I love all of my fans and can't thank you enough for all of the reviews. You guys really make me feel appreciated and make me want to flesh out this story more and more. I can't promise weekly chapters anymore, but I can promise you that I'll never stop with this story until I'm done with it or until I run out of ideas. Again, to any and all of my reviewers, stay tuned because I figure out what my first fan-made story decision is going to be and it's coming in a couple chapters. Thanks to all of my followers and reviewers who've just joined and those who've been by my side since day one. Thanks to reviewers **Whitewolfkruger, **** , ****I'm a Lover not a Hater, ****Zalokate, ****AkasukiAlexis, ****Cupcak3 Lov3r, ****OhMiLowd********, you guys really saved this story from being forgotten as my college work piles up. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the rest of my works on the site. Stay tuned, guys, and remember, Zone-tan watches you fap.**

It wasn't long before the next time I saw Raven, but it'd felt like an eternity had passed. I'd told the team I was going solo for a few weeks. It wasn't hard for them to give me a reason to go. I'd caught Gizmo sneaking a spy-camera into my room. I'd packed my stuff and walked out the happiest I'd been in a while. I was away from those morons. I could breathe without smelling mammoth musk or motor oil. There weren't a lot of places to live, unfortunately. The first night I'd slept in some millionaire's house. Some guy named Queen had a summer house in Gotham, I guess. Unfortunately for him, a blackout shut down all of his really expensive security systems. There was way too much green for my liking here, though.

Another week of stumbling around searching for a permanent place to stay and I'd been able to clear out some drug house where some squatters had been hanging out. It wasn't great, but it was better than nothing. Two days after I'd found my new home, my phone rang. I wasn't big on picking it up or even checking it seeing as the past week had been filled of calls from one of the morons on the team asking how to do something I'd usually done or asking when I'd come back. Apparently my little break-in at the green guy's house had earned a small news article after the guy paid Green Arrow to do some snooping and run security for a few hours. With this in mind, you can't really blame me for almost missing the call. I noticed the number and frantically picked up at the end of the last ring.

"H-hello!"

"Hey," she said in her dreamy voice.

"Hey. What's up," I asked awkwardly.

"I think it'd be best if I came to you," she said. I moved back as the shadows on the wall in front of me started swirling. They merged together and formed a dark point on the wall, and then she slipped through, into the room.

"What if I wasn't dressed," I said flirtily, pretend pouting.

"I don't think you'd have minded," she said in her raspy voice. She wore her usual costume, her hood covered her eyes casting the most beautiful shadow on her face. She looked around, inspecting my semi-permanent home.

"Sorry about the smell. I couldn't exactly bring any of my candles with me..."

"When you live with a guy who changes into animals, you get used to any smell imaginable. And motor oil and grease from Cyborg."

"Why are you here," I asked awkwardly. Not that I didn't want to see her, but it was weird for her to come so suddenly. She didn't seem to be the type to chase after someone she wasn't going to fight.

"We just had a run-in with the 5... you weren't there."

I shrugged. "You said ditch them. I ditched them."

"They said you were working alone."

"I needed an excuse to leave. You don't exactly just _leave_ villainy."

"Clearly," she said, looking around.

"It was the best I could do under short notice, Raven. Not everyone has a tower to go home to every night... and I only stole it from the people who stole it first."

She floated there for a while, eyes on me the entire time. I eventually got tired of standing and sat down on my bed. It looked like she was wrestling with herself to decide whether or not she should turn me in. I was getting more and more upset she was seriously considering this after everything I've told her when she finally landed on the balls of her feet and walked over to me. "So... what... what is it you want from me," she asked. It was the weirdest question I'd ever heard.

"What?"

"With me. You're serious about quitting the Hive-5... for _me_. Why?"

I shrugged and crossed my arms. "I'm just that stupid, I guess," I said, filled with a lot of emotions, most of them negative. I wanted her to understand me so badly. But I guess Raven isn't the most perceptive of people. A trait that probably attracts me to her so much in the first place. She landed, feet firmly on the ground and studied me. She circled me, looking me over every angle possible. I watched her, not sure what was happening or what to do. Finally she held out a hand and after a few moments, I took it.

"I'm just... not sure what you want from me... I don't really _do_ relationships..."

"Neither do I! But you... there's just something about you, Raven..." There was a really long, awkward pause where we just stared at each other, listening to the sounds of the old, decayed walls of the building creak and moan under its weight. "What do you like doing when you're alone?"

She paused for a few seconds, a weird aura appearing around her. I felt her attempting to string words together and I began to raise the unlucky odds just slightly. Making people accidentally blurt things out is kind of an art. "Sometimes I- I mean, you know I'm sure everyone- and we're teenagers so it's not like-" She stopped and bit her lip, an expression I'd never seen painted on her face.

I smiled giddily at her, loving having made her spill a small secret. She covered her face with her hood and growled in shame and anger. "Raven, it's okay," I said, twirling over to stand next to her. "I think that's actually very attractive... what do you think about," I asked, leaning in and batting my eyes at her. There was no more coyness or teasing from me. I knew what I wanted and I knew that I'd have to trap her to get her to come to my side. I didn't want to play any games anymore. I just wanted her. I wanted Raven.

"I... I think about things..."

"What kind of stuff? Naughty things?"

"You don't want to know about the things I think about," she said darkly. I faltered for a minute before continuing.

"The deep, dark and brooding technique won't work on me anymore. I know you now... or at least a part of you. I'm not afraid of you anymore."

"You _should_ be afraid of me. You should never _not_ be afraid of me."

"Oh, Raven, come on. Just tell me what you think about."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to know the best ways I can service you." She stopped and seemed to be floundering for an answer. I crossed my arms, grinning widely, waiting for her to break.

"I used to start off thinking about Robin... but then one time late at night I saw Starfire coming out of the shower... she didn't really understand clothes at the time and... then I just started finding more and more girls attractive..."

"What about me?"

"... you're..." She stepped up to me, her hood slowly sliding off her face. "I'd like to try something."

"Anything."


End file.
